Scars a Doctor Can't Heal
by Explodingsushi15
Summary: Ever since his awful divorce, Dr. Leonard McCoy has never really thought about being in another relationship and doesn't plan on being in one either. However, when his good friend Jim Kirk opens his eyes to reality, the good old country doctor decides to take a chance with a special engineer named Serena Marshall. McCoy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Being an engineer does have its advantages. Without engineers, a starship can't function properly, which puts a lot of pressure on their shoulders but they overcome this pressure with triumph and pride. This is the case with Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott—he always sticks his neck out for the good of his engineers and this famed USS _Enterprise_.

Dr. McCoy however, despite being the Chief Medical Officer, gets irritated when people walk into his sickbay injured with something that could've been avoided if they were careful. Engineers are the usual visitants in his sickbay. A particular engineer, Lieutenant Serena Marshall, comes to sickbay once in a while, but not as much as someone like Mr. Scott. For some reason (reasons not yet known), Dr. McCoy seems to remember her face and name—something he doesn't do unless he sees a person every single day. Today, Serena slashed her arm with an access panel. She didn't know it was hanging open and she stood from her crouched position and got a cut on her forearm the size of a pencil.

"You engineers are never careful," Dr. McCoy sighed heavily as he cleaned the wound on her arm. Swallowing hard, Serena forced a shy smile. "It's difficult, doctor."

"I can imagine," he said gruffly, his hazel eyes never leaving the wound on her arm. Serena watched him work on her arm. When she came in with a bleeding arm, Dr. McCoy rolled his eyes irritably upon seeing her.

He led her to a vacant biobed, then pulled up a stool and sat in front of her.

"You're lucky it isn't a deep cut," his smooth but grouchy voice said. He scanned the lengthy wound with a medical tricorder. "You won't need stitches and it won't leave a scar."

"That's good," she had to clear her throat before saying that. The doctor met her eyes, raised a curious brow and quickly glanced at the small table next to the biobed where he pulled out some gauze and a roll of bandages. As he did this, he heard the automatic doors of sickbay swish open. McCoy brought his head up and looked past Serena, rolled his eyes with an irritable frown and went back to Serena's arm.

"I'm busy Jim—this better be good," he spat as the captain of the _Enterprise_ made his way over. Serena turned her head only to meet the young captain's bright smile. He nodded in greeting to her, which she returned. Kirk then turned to his longtime friend.

"Bones, I didn't know you were busy. I came here because I was bored," Kirk smiled. "I'll let you finish with the beautiful young lady…" he trailed off to wink at Serena, who smiled in flattery.

"Keep it in your pants, Jim," McCoy said calmly. Jim chuckled and Serena blushed, but tried to keep herself from laughing. As McCoy rolled up the bandages over the wound, Kirk began wandering close by, picking up whatever was on the closest table, examining it, then placing it back. When he reached for a third item, the doctor's brows furrowed deeply but his eyes didn't waver from his work.

"Jim, so help me god if you break one of those tricorders—"

"Ok, geez," Kirk held his arms up in innocence. Serena plastered a silly grin on her face while the doctor shook his head in annoyance muttering under his breath.

Right then and there, the doctor finished wrapping up her arm. He picked up a medical PADD, tapped it a few times, and then met her eyes. "You'll need the bandages to be changed so come back tonight at nineteen hundred," he stood up from the stool and added: "You can return to work but _please_ don't get hurt again."

"I won't. Thank you doctor," Serena nodded and then left as soon as the captain smiled at her. Once the doors of sickbay closed behind her Kirk couldn't help himself, "Who's she?"

"Lieutenant Marshall," McCoy answered swiftly as he ran a hand through his neatly combed brown hair. "She's an engineer."

"Hmm…" Kirk hummed in understanding. The two men walked into McCoy's office, where Kirk took a seat in one of the chairs by the table. McCoy walked towards a cupboard and pushed aside some medical equipment before pulling out a bottle of Tennessee Whiskey and two cups.

"So…" Kirk began as the doctor sat across from him. Bones raised his eyebrows in response as he poured the alcohol into the two cups. "Do you like her?"

"What do you mean?" Bones pushed one of the cups toward Jim before drinking a bit of his and flinching as the scorching liquid made its way down his throat.

"You know…if you like her," Kirk repeated himself before drinking a bit of his whiskey. McCoy stared into his friend's eyes before nodding in understanding. "Never really thought about it,"

"Do you know her well?"

"Besides her medical records; not much," he shrugged and downed the last of the whiskey.

"You should ask her out,"

There's nothing more painful than practically choking on Tennessee Whiskey. His throat burned as he forced the alcohol down once more while he frowned in confusion at Jim. Coughing, he spoke, "What?"

"You should ask her out, she's cute," Kirk gave his friend a gleaming smile. McCoy's expression softened as he sighed. "I haven't asked a woman out since I got divorced, Jim,"

"And that was what—four years ago?" Kirk slammed his fist on the table. "No wonder you're so pissed off all the time!"

McCoy glared at Kirk but said nothing. Maybe he was right. He'd gotten over his ex-wife long ago, but maybe it was time to move on and have someone else to share his life with. But what if what happened with his ex-wife occurred again?

"I don't remember how to ask women out anymore," was his lame excuse.

"C'mon Bones, it's easy!" Kirk stood from the chair in a flash. Bones stared at him with a bored expression. "Easy for you; you get laid every damned day."

"I know you have it in you—I'm sure that if you put your mind to it, you'll do it!" Kirk cried out.

Suddenly, the doors to McCoy's office opened, revealing none other than the _Enterprise's_ Vulcan first officer, Mr. Spock. Expression emotionless and stoic as ever, he stood up straight with a PADD in his hand and spoke calmly, "Doctor, I need the reports—"

"How 'bout this Bones!" Kirk dashed over to Spock and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Pretend Mr. Spock is Lieutenant Marshall and practice asking her out!"

"May I ask what the situation is?" Spock asked. "And why I must pretend to be a woman?"

"Jim wants me to ask a woman out," McCoy grumbled. Spock nodded. "It would be logical to do so doctor; there is a high possibility that your irritation levels are the product of your continued abstinence."

"That's what I said!" Kirk threw his arms in the air. Bones groaned in annoyance. "I'm not like you Jim; I don't want to have a one night stand."

"That is a very logical way of thinking, doctor," Spock nodded. Bones raised his eyebrows and brought his second cup of whiskey to his lips. "For once we agree Mr. Spock."

"Anyways," Kirk said with a smirk. "Bones, if you're gonna ask her out; just know I'll be your wingman."

"Yeah, yeah," Bones rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Playing with a pen, McCoy sighed heavily. He sat in sickbay, his ears dull at the silence of it. Since his conversation with Jim (and partially Spock), McCoy has been left with the nagging thought. Should he try again? McCoy is over his ex-wife—_the beast_ has a nicer ring to it—but just the thought of being in another relationship after so many years…it's frightening. He doesn't want history to repeat itself—anything but that. He doesn't even know the girl; she's pretty, he'll give her that. She seems nice too.

The doors of sickbay opened and McCoy looked up to see Lieutenant Marshall walk in hugging her bandaged arm. He found himself swallowing roughly as he stood from his chair.

"Let me have a look, lieutenant," Bones cleared his throat as he gestured for the young girl to sit in a vacant biobed. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. "Does it hurt?"

"No; it itches though," she replied, running her fingers over the bandages. The doctor nodded. "That means its healing," he extended his hand. "Let me change the bandages for you."

Nodding, she gave him her arm. He gently began to unwrap them and as he did so, he flashed his bright hazel eyes upwards and was surprised to meet her brown orbs. However, she looked away hastily, most likely embarrassed.

_Has she always watched me work like this? _He thought to himself as his glance drifted back to the now exposed wound on her arm. The skin was healing nicely; in about two to three days it should be good as new. He knew this just by looking at it, but out of curiosity, using the hand closest to her wrist, Bones gently placed his forefinger and middle finger on her pulse point. He was barely touching it and he was surprised to feel it beating rapidly. He furrowed his eyebrows and released her arm to reach for clean bandages.

"Does Mr. Scott give you too much work?" McCoy asked as he met her eyes. She blinked before smiling softly. "No, not really—this was just an accident."

"It's not the first," he replied as he began wrapping the bandages; recalling other times she's come into sickbay. "You need to be more careful."

"I will doctor," Serena forced back a blush. McCoy brought his eyes up to meet hers again but then returned to bandaging. Once he finished wrapping her arm, he looked up at her, only to meet her eyes again. "Lieutenant, when are you off duty tomorrow?"

_I can't believe I let Jim talk me into this._

Her eyes lit up but her expression was a surprised one. Her silence frightened him.

_This wasn't a good idea!_

"I'm…" she started before trailing off. "I'm free tomorrow at nineteen hundred…why?"

McCoy's eyebrows shot up, but they quickly lowered and he cleared his throat. "Would you like to have a drink tomorrow—with me?"

It was clear she was blushing and he was pretty sure he was doing so as well.

"I would love to doctor," she smiled sweetly. Seeing this, he couldn't help but soften his expression. "Alright then, nineteen hundred."

Smiling, the engineer stood from the biobed and nodding, she made her way out of sickbay. Dr. McCoy watched her leave his sickbay. Once the doors closed, he let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. Oddly enough, he felt somewhat accomplished. He didn't think she'd agree and he's relieved she said yes. He actually looked forward to seeing her tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good for you Bones! I knew you could do it!" Kirk patted his friend's back in happiness. Arms crossed over his chest and with his usual sour expression, Bones sighed heavily. "I'm not an idiot you know."

"I congratulate you, doctor," Spock chimed in from his seat in Kirk's briefing room. Bones shot him a glare. "Be quiet; I don't need to hear it from you."

"So where are you going to meet up?" Kirk smirked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"She's meeting me in sickbay and we'll go have a drink from there," McCoy replied and glared at him. "I don't want you anywhere near us; you hear me?"

"But I thought you wanted me to be your wingman," he pouted childishly.

"I never agreed to that," McCoy spat. Spock laced his fingers together and placed his hands on the table. "Captain, you should not interfere; this is something Dr. McCoy needs to overcome himself."

"I'm agreeing too much with you—it's scaring me," Bones raised an eyebrow. Spock furrowed his eyebrows. "My intentions are not to frighten you doctor, I'm simply stating—"

"It's an expression Spock," the doctor rolled his eyes.

"Spock's right," Kirk patted his back again. "Good luck!"

After this conversation, McCoy decided to retire to his quarters and get ready. It's eighteen hundred after all, and he _hates_ to be late. Upon walking into his quarters, he sighed heavily. He sat at the edge of his bed and for a split second, he zoned out. What would it be like to have someone else in his bed again? Not sexually but just in general—he's forgotten that feeling of waking up against another warm body. It's been so long.

Shaking his head, he stood and walked into the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and ran a hand over his chin. He needs to shave.

Now clean shaven and dressed in new uniform, McCoy made his way out of his quarters and into the corridors towards the turbolift. He ordered it to the designated deck and upon reaching it, he entered sickbay. It was calm within the medical ward as always; only the beeps of the machinery sliced through the serenity. It was still fairly early, so he caught up with some reports. Just as he finished reading the third one on the list, he saw Lieutenant Marshall walk into sickbay.

"Lieutenant," McCoy called out to her as he walked over. "How's your arm? Is it bothering you?"

"No," she ran her free hand over the bandages. "Thank you for asking."

He cleared his throat nervously and gestured for the door. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Of course," she said with a smile and walked through the automatic doors. He followed close behind her and the two soon began walking through the corridor and into a recreation room. Once there, McCoy got a bottle of Saurian brandy from the galley and the two sat at an empty table in a section that wasn't too crowded. McCoy evenly poured the alcohol into the cups and handed one to her. Taking it from him, she brought the cup to her lips and drank a bit.

"So where are you from?" McCoy started.

"Chicago," she replied and morphed a shocked expression upon seeing his eyes widen.

"Chicago? That metropolis city?" he said, baffled. "You look more like a country girl."

"Not at all," she shook her head. "I'm a city girl," she continued, "Judging by your surprise, you must not like the city?"

"Of course not," he shook his head with a frown. "I'm from Georgia—born and raised—and I'm damn well proud of it."

Serena laughed, making his eyebrows furrow. "What's so funny?"

"Your accent makes it obvious you're from the south," she giggled. McCoy's raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing," she smiled softly. He couldn't help but do the same. The two then began to have a pleasant conversation. The brandy was never really touched as they were just so wrapped up in their conversation. They joked about their days in the academy; how Serena copied off a friend's work because she always fell asleep in that boring linguistics class and how McCoy was always pranked by his roommates in medical school.

"You and Captain Kirk seem really close though; how did that start?" Serena asked. McCoy rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, I really don't know. It just kinda happened and tough luck for me; it's too late to get out of it."

Serena giggled. "It's ironic; you two are complete opposites."

"That's irony for you," he sighed. "I always have to keep up with his bullshit."

She laughed at this. "But I know you and Commander Spock get along just fine," she teased him and it worked. The grumpy doctor slapped his forehead and groaned in irritation. "Don't get me started on that pointy-eared bastard!"

Serena couldn't help but laugh again, and McCoy blushed in embarrassment. "Don't you dare laugh; it's not funny!"

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise came from Dr. McCoy's form. Frowning, he reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be some sort of medical device.

"Really?" he snarled as he stood up. Serena watched him do so in confusion. "What happened?"

"There's an emergency at sickbay, I have to get down there," he said. Serena stood from her chair and followed him out of the recreation room. He turned to her at the corridor. "I'm sorry about this," he apologized. Serena shook her head. "It's ok doctor—"

"Maybe next time we'll have more time to talk,"

Her eyes widened in shock, but she smiled. What a coy way of asking her out again.

"Of course," she said happily. He then began to back up as he needed to get down to sickbay but he didn't want to end his conversation. "Come to sickbay tomorrow so I can change the bandages,"

"Yes doctor," she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

McCoy had to admit that Lieutenant Marshall had a charm to her. He enjoys talking to her and how she laughs whenever he begins to complain about anything like how the automatic doors close too fast and can split you like a watermelon (which is true as far as he's concerned). The two usually go out for a drink, but nothing more has happened. McCoy enjoys her company and her good ear, but Jim seems a lot more excited about this than McCoy himself, which nonetheless annoys him.

Recently, they got into a conversation about food and cooking. It was a random topic that neither of them knows how it was brought up.

"My mom would burn anything she cooked," Serena smiled. "And I'm exactly like her; my dad was the chef in the house."

"Really?" McCoy chuckled. "My mom was the cook in my house and boy could she cook."

"Can you cook?" Serena asked. McCoy finished drinking the last of his drink before answering, "She made me learn," he continued, "but most of the recipes I know are from my dad."

"Recipes?"

Bones nodded. "My family has passed down recipes for generations. The McCoys are known for their cooking you know."

"A doctor that cooks? I've seen it all," Serena laughed. "Can I sample some of your cooking one day?"

"Of course you can," he nodded. "How about tomorrow?"

Serena blushed at the slick way of asking her out yet again. She's noticed he has a sneaky way of doing so and it catches her by surprise every single time.

"Sure, what time?"

"Eighteen hundred sound good?" he asked after a brief moment of thought. He couldn't let his shift interfere.

"Sure," Serena nodded and smiled.

And because of this conversation, McCoy found himself that night using his commanding officer privileges to obtain all the ingredients he needed and "rent out" the kitchen. He'd told Serena to meet him in the mess hall at said time.

Now with everything he required at his fingertips, he began to recall the old McCoy recipes his old man taught him and the techniques his mother made him learn. Cooking these recipes made him feel somewhat nostalgic as his parents have long deceased and his other relatives, although close, loving and alive, are scattered on different parts of Earth and some are on other planets.

But the moment he heard the doors of the kitchen open, he suddenly felt somewhat relaxed and contented. He turned around to see a curious Serena at the doorframe.

"Something smells good," she smiled. McCoy grinned. "Take a seat outside, I'll be out in a minute."

She followed his instructions and sat outside in the empty mess hall. How he got this place to himself is beyond her but considering he's a commanding officer, a close friend of Captain Kirk's and the ship's CMO, she figured he got this place empty under those circumstances.

It didn't take long before he came out of the kitchen holding a glass cup with a golden drink and decorated nicely with some type of leaves. He placed it in front of her before taking a seat himself.

"That's a mint julep; it's one of my favorite drinks," McCoy told her as she took it in her hand and drank a bit. She smiled. "It's good!"

McCoy smiled, stood up and walked into the kitchen again. Serena drank more of the mint julep as she waited patiently for McCoy to reappear. When he did, he held a bowl in his hand and placed it in front of her, then put a spoon right next to it. With curiosity, Serena picked up the spoon and dipped it in the bowls contents.

"Those are the one and only McCoy Southern baked beans," he said as he sat down, a hint of smugness in his tone. Smiling, Serena brought a spoonful to her lips and ate it. Her eyes widened as she chewed them.

"This is amazing," she said as she ate another spoonful. "This is great! What did you put in this?"

"It's a secret ingredient," he smirked. Serena ate yet another spoonful. "This is ridiculous; it's so good!"

"I'm glad you like it," Bones smiled. The girl smirked. "What's the secret?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, and seeing her nod, he smirked. "Guess."

"Give me a clue," she said. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, you can pour it."

"Uhh…some kind of sauce?"

"Not sauce exactly,"

"Then what is it?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. He rested his arms on the table and leaned forward. "It's Tennessee whiskey."

"Whiskey?" her mouth gapped in shock. He nodded. "It's whiskey."

"The McCoys are geniuses," she ate another spoonful. He chuckled. After this, he brought her some other dishes, to which she completely adored. He brought out his favorite meal that his mother used to make him: a steak (that also contained various secret ingredients to make it taste the way it did) and mashed potatoes (they're normal mashed potatoes). Lastly, he brought her his father's famed peaches pie that only came around once a year when he was a boy—during the peach harvesting season in the summer. This also contained a secret ingredient which he revealed to be vanilla extract.

"I'm completely speechless," Serena sighed happily. McCoy finished up his slice of pie and couldn't help but smile. His eyes then drifted to the chronometer and his eyebrows shot up at the realization of how late it was. Serena followed his eyes and was too shocked by how late it was, but she voiced her thoughts.

"My god, it's that late already?" her eyes wide, she watched as Bones nodded. "Apparently," he stood from his chair and gestured at her. "C'mon, I'll walk you to your quarters."

After placing the dishes in the dishwasher in the kitchen, the two walked quietly down the empty hallway. They stepped into a turbolift and upon reaching the designated deck; they proceeded to walk further through the corridor.

"Here we are," Serena said softly as stepped in front of her door. Bones nodded slowly. "Alright, good night," he told her gently. She smiled. He was suddenly caught by surprise when he saw her tip-toe up towards him and press her lips to his cheek. Wide eyed and baffled, he watched as Serena smiled again. "Good night to you too doctor,"

His eyes watched her walk into her quarters, but his brain didn't register it. He cleared his throat, sighed heavily and began to walk back to his quarters. In the turbolift, he couldn't help but delicately touch his cheek with his fingertips. His cheek then rose in a soft grin. It felt nice.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't get it out of his head—the feel of her lips on his cheek. Had it really been so long that he feels flustered by such a mere action? That's impossible—or is it? All he knows that the memory of her leaning up and pecking his cheek gets his heart pumping at an incredibly speed and the image of her smile was engraved into his mind.

"Bones!"

McCoy jumped in fright, almost dropping the medical PADD he held. He turned angrily and cried, "Damn it! What?"

"Are you ok, Bones?" Jim asked with wide eyes. Seeing who it was, the doctor sighed heavily. "You scared the hell out of me, Jim,"

"I can see that," the blonde man frowned. "You ok? You look awful."

"Gee, thanks," McCoy scoffed but then sighed as he tapped at the screen on his medical PADD. "I barely got any sleep last night."

"So what you're saying is that you're more pissed off than usual," Kirk's eyes sparkled mischievously. McCoy glared at his friend. "I haven't had my coffee either so I suggest you don't—"

"I don't think you'll need coffee Bones," Jim said with an all-knowing smirk as his glanced past the doctor. McCoy turned around and his expression immediately softened upon seeing Lieutenant Marshall as the sickbay doors closed behind her. She arrived for her bandage change.

McCoy found himself taking a deep breath and slowly bringing himself to walk towards her. It didn't take long for her to see him and she flashed a soft grin. The doctor swallowed the lump in his throat. "Good afternoon, lieutenant,"

"Good afternoon doctor," she responded politely. McCoy cleared his throat and gestured at an empty biobed. "Come, I'll check your arm."

She hopped onto the biobed and as he took a seat in front of her, McCoy mentally let out a string of curse words when he saw Jim walk over.

"Hello there lieutenant," Jim smiled. The girl smiled. "Hello captain,"

"How's your arm?" he asked. McCoy fought hard to keep his annoyance bottled up as he searched the PADD for the lieutenant's information.

"Well Dr. McCoy hasn't checked it yet so I wouldn't know what to tell you, sir," she responded. Jim nodded slowly before replying, "Is the doctor treating you nicely?"

"Of course—why do you ask, sir?" she asked with a blink, taken somewhat by surprise with the question. McCoy flashed his eyes towards Kirk's and spoke with clenched teeth, "Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be, _captain_?"

He pretended to think about it, which only annoyed McCoy even more. He then flashed a grin, "Not really, doctor."

Suddenly, a stoic voice was heard from the intercom on the wall of the medical ward. "Bridge to Captain Kirk,"

Jim walked over and pressed the receiving button, "Kirk here."

"Captain, you are needed on the bridge," Spock said swiftly. Kirk nodded. "I'm on my way; Kirk out," he pressed the button, ending the call and then turned to the doctor and the lieutenant. "I'll be seeing you, Bones; lieutenant."

_I never thought I'd be so happy to hear the hobgoblin's voice_, McCoy thought as he watched Jim leave sickbay. Sighing, he directed his attention to Serena's arm and began to unwrap the bandages.

"Are you alright doctor?" the girl asked. McCoy's eyes met with hers in a flash. He nodded slowly. "Yes, I—I'm fine."

She nodded and avoided his eyes. He sighed and glanced at the barely visible wound. "It's healed nicely over the past few days," he said. She didn't respond with words, only a nod. The silence hanging over them was suffocating; almost awkward. McCoy looked up at her face. Her brown eyes were downcast and her expression somewhat solemn. Upon sensing his glance however, she slowly raised to meet his eyes. There was silence between them again, but McCoy gathered his courage.

"You alright there?" he asked softly, his southern twang escaping from him subconsciously. She gave him a tiny smile and almost shyly nodded her head, "Y-Yes, I—"

"You know…you kept me thinkin' yesterday," he flashed a genuine smile. "That was bold of you."

She gasped softly and blushed from embarrassment. "Doctor, I'm sorry; I didn't know—"

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he smiled. "Just took me by surprise—a good kind of surprise."

"Oh…" she trailed off with a smile. He smiled also and looked down at her arm again, clearing his throat. "I don't think you'll be needing bandages anymore," he told her. "It's all healed up."

"Thank you doctor," she said. "I guess I won't be coming here anymore."

"You can always pay me a visit, dear; no one's stoppin' you," he told her and he saw her blush with a small smile. He smiled softly and stood from his chair awkwardly. "You should get going before Mr. Scott starts to call for you."

"Actually, I'm off duty," she responded as she stood up. "Mr. Scott took it upon himself to work on something in the warp core so he dismissed most of the engineers."

"Well I'll be damned; that Scotty never changes," McCoy shook his head and sighed. "I'm stuck here until my shift ends."

"That's too bad doctor," she said sadly. "I'll be seeing you then."

Having a sudden loss of words, McCoy only nodded and watched her walk out of sickbay. Just as the doors closed, he cursed himself for having such a long shift. He really wanted to talk to her; he loves to hear her laugh but his damned shift!

He looked down at his medical PADD and blinked at his reflection on the screen. For a second, he forgot he was the chief medical officer. He looked up quickly and spotted Nurse Chapel tending to some medical machinery.

"Nurse Chapel, take care of sickbay," he said as he placed the PADD on a nearby table. The nurse looked up and nodded. "Yes doctor, I'll call you if anything comes up."

Hearing this, McCoy walked out of the medical ward and into the corridor. He looked from side to side and sighed in relief when he spotted her walking through the hallway towards the left. He quickly tailed after her.

"Lieutenant!"

She turned around at hearing this. With a surprised expression she asked, "What are you doing, doctor?"

He approached her. "I don't have as much work as I thought I did," McCoy said. "Care to walk with me?"

"Of course," she smiled. The two walked side by side down the corridor.

"Were you headed somewhere?" he asked. Serena looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to call Lieutenant Uhura and see if she was off duty."

"You're friends with Uhura?" McCoy asked in disbelief. Serena nodded. "Of course; she was the friend I copied off in linguistics class," she laughed. "She was always there for me in that terrible class."

"I didn't know you two were friends," McCoy said.

"We never get to hang out too often since she's on the bridge and I'm down in engineering but we make up for it," she smirked. "But now that she's with a certain somebody she's even busier…"

McCoy chuckled at her reference. "It really did surprise me when Jim told me about them."

"Nah, I knew since we were in the academy; she trusted me to keep it a secret and I did," she said, looking up in thought. McCoy nodded. "And a good friend you are for doing so."

Serena smiled softly. "Thank you, doctor,"

"You don't need to call me 'doctor' you know," he told her. Serena's brown eyes widened as he continued, "You can just call me Leonard."

"Alright," she smiled softly. "You can call me Serena, then,"

Bones nodded with a bright smile. The two walked in silence again until McCoy spotted the door leading to an observation deck.

"Wanna do a bit of stargazin', Serena?" his southern twang got the best of him and she noticed her blush as she nodded.

"Of course Leonard," she responded. He chuckled softly and led her into the observation deck.


	6. Chapter 6

The observation deck was only lit by the millions of stars beyond the windows, making it look surprisingly dim. McCoy watched as Serena went straight to a window and smiled upon seeing the stars lazily fly by.

"I always love seeing the stars," she said softly. McCoy chuckled. "I can see that; you look mesmerized."

She laughed but didn't respond. McCoy looked out the same window and watched the stars. Although he hates the idea of space travel, he's grown to like it. Not that he had a choice really—he had nowhere else to go after his divorce and Jim made him CMO so he's permanently stuck onboard the USS _Enterprise_ until someone who's a better doctor replaces him. He highly doubts the latter though.

"Leonard?"

McCoy was surprised at hearing his given name. No one's called him by his name in a very long time.

"Sorry, I was daydreamin'," McCoy admitted with a shake of his head. Serena smiled. "I figured…but is something wrong?"

"Nah, it's nothing," he crossed his arms over his chest. Serena smiled softly and met his eyes. They held their glance for a few seconds before Serena blinked and looked towards the stars again. McCoy swallowed at the lump in his throat. He felt so nervous around her—why?

"Serena," McCoy called to her quietly. Serena looked over with wide brown eyes. The doctor cleared his throat. "What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?" Serena asked in surprise.

McCoy grunted in annoyance and looked away. _What the hell am I doing?_

"Leonard?" Serena touched his arm. He jumped at her touch. He slowly met her eyes which shined with worry. McCoy rubbed the back of his neck. He met her eyes before running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I—"

"What are you apologizing for?" Serena asked in confusion. McCoy sighed heavily. "I just want to say…" he trailed off as he looked into her eyes. "That I've really liked spending time with you."

"Oh," Serena blushed somewhat. McCoy cleared his throat awkwardly. "And I really don't want that to change its just…" he paused. "I really like you."

Serena smiled shyly. "Is that why you're acting like this?"

"I guess," he shrugged uneasily. "And I feel stupid—I mean—I like you but…"

"It's ok," Serena smiled and touched his arm again. McCoy felt a rush of tranquility at her touch and he sighed at the feeling. He looked at her again and smiled. "That's what I meant…about what you think of me."

Serena's eyes widened in understanding. Seeing this, McCoy stomach dropped. What will she say?

Her brown eyes drifted to her boots, but he could still somewhat see her face. She was smiling softly, almost shyly as she said, "I like you too Leonard."

His heart beat against his chest at her words. He let out a chuckle in happiness and relief. "Y-You do?"

She raised her glance as she nodded. "I do," she smiled. He smiled and pulled at his shirt nervously. He frantically searched his mind for memories on how to deal with this situation. He likes her and she likes him—but how do you make it official? Should he ask? If so, how _should_ he ask?

He cleared his throat in a suggestive way. Serena looked at him, waiting for him to say something but seeing her big brown eyes, he couldn't bring himself to speak.

_Damn it Leonard!_ He yelled at himself mentally. _You coward; say something!_

"Umm…" he hummed anxiously. He looked at her and held her confused glance for a second before he finally decided to take matters into his hands. He took a step towards her and with his hand; he gently took her chin and tilted upwards to meet his eyes. He saw a rosy blush tint her cheeks and without second thought, he leaned into her, pressing her lips against his. He felt her hands grasp his shoulders but seeing no resistance towards him he let his instincts—that have been bottled up for four years—take over.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Their lips moved softly against each other; almost timidly. But nonetheless, it was happening; and both parties were enjoying it.

Slowly, the two parted their kiss and smiled when their eyes met.

"What do you say?" McCoy asked slowly. Serena smiled and rested her head on his chest, hugging him. "Yes, Leonard."


	7. Chapter 7

The love affair began like an old fashioned one. Being in different sections of the USS _Enterprise_, the doctor and the engineer rarely had the chance to see each other on a given day. However of course, they always made time for one another: McCoy would tell Nurse Chapel to take over and Serena would take advantage of Mr. Scott's 'do-it-myself' attitude. Time spent with her was priceless, McCoy realized, as he'd feel a sense of comfort every time he'd see her. He will admit he was a bit shy at first; not being in a relationship for years does have its consequences but Serena didn't mind and made him feel at ease when he said or did something stupid. However, when he got his courage back, he enjoyed sweeping her off her feet with his kisses and making her smile with his Southern gentleman ways. She didn't seem to show any signs of displeasure when around him which gave him a feeling of utter relief.

Today, McCoy was in his office organizing a few medical PADDs on the shelves. Sickbay had been quiet for the majority of the day except for some stomachaches and headaches—the usual as far as he's concerned.

The doors of his office suddenly opened. He turned and seeing his lady, he smiled softly.

"Well hello there," he greeted her. Serena smiled. "Hi, need help?"

"I'm almost done, don't worry," McCoy shook his head. "Thank you though."

Serena nodded in understanding and McCoy smiled. He then turned to the shelf and placed the last of the PADDs on the frame before walking over to her and kissing her softly.

"How was your day, darlin'?" he asked. Serena blushed and giggled at this, which made him raise his signature brow. "What?"

"I love how you say 'darling'—it's cute,"

"Cute?" Bones chuckled.

She mimicked his accent. "_Darlin',_"

"I don't talk like that!" he glared at his playfully. She laughed. "Yes you do!"

"Whatever you say darlin'," he grinned, which made her laugh. McCoy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You want to grab a drink later at my quarters?"

"Can you make me peaches pie?" she smirked. Bones rolled his eyes but the grin on his face showed he was playful. "I don't know about that darlin'…"

"Leonard…" she pouted. He chuckled. "Don't give me that face."

"Please?" she pleaded. McCoy sighed gently. "Alright but only because you're my gorgeous lady,"

Serena giggled as he nuzzled her cheek. "You're such a charmer."

He laughed at this and kissed her again. "Off you go; Mr. Scott's gonna wonder what you're doin' out of Engineering."

Serena looked at the chronometer on the wall and realized that her break was over. She smiled and parted from him, kissing his cheek as she did so. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight," Bones replied and with that, she was gone.

**o.O.o**

"Hey there Bones," Kirk waved in greeting as he walked into sickbay. McCoy looked up from his PADD and raised an eyebrow. "What brings you here, Jim?"

"I've been feeling dizzy lately and I have a headache," Kirk rubbed his temple. McCoy nodded and gestured at a vacant biobed. "Take a seat."

Just as Kirk jumped on the biobed, McCoy walked over with a medical tricorder and a hypospray. He scanned the reckless captain with the tricorder and glanced at the readings. He frowned and gave his longtime friend a menacing glare.

"When's the last time you've slept, Jim?"

"There's two meanings to that," Kirk smirked. However, the smirk was wiped off his face when he yelped at the hypospray that pressed against his neck and released its medication into his bloodstream.

"That'll clear the headache," McCoy sharply said. "And I'm serious Jim; you need rest. You're exhausted and your caffeine intake is raising your blood pressure," he loaded another hypospray and pressed against his neck.

"Agh!" Kirk grunted.

"That's for the blood pressure," he scanned him again with the tricorder as Kirk gave him a meek smile. "Sorry Bones."

"Don't apologize; I want you to hand command over to Spock and get some sleep,"

"But—"

"Doctor's orders," McCoy cut him off. "And let me catch you on the bridge in your state; it'll be three weeks in sickbay."

"Alright, alright," Jim nodded and slid off the biobed. He then smirked at the doctor. "By the way; how's your girl?"

A smile spread across his lips at the thought of Serena. "She's fine, thank you for asking."

"That's what I like to hear," Jim playfully smacked the doctor's arm. "I love seeing that smile on your face when I mention her."

McCoy said nothing as he chuckled. Kirk laughed as well and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I'll be on the bridge if you need any romantic advice."

"Damn it, Jim!" Bones glared at the captain as the blonde man gave him a childish grin and dashed out of the medical ward. McCoy sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

As soon as his shift ended, McCoy got the necessary ingredients from the ship's kitchen and prepared the pie. Using the sonic oven, the pie was done in a mere fifteen minutes. After he gave it a few minutes to cool off, he took it to his quarters and placed it on the counter. He then made his way to his quarters and once he prepared to mint juleps, he sat himself on the couch and sighed as he drank a bit of the alcohol. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" he called out. He heard the doors slide open and close. His eyes met those of Serena's, and a smile formed on his features. "Hey there, beautiful,"

"Hey there, handsome," she greeted him. She took a seat next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He chuckled into the kiss as he brought her closer with his free arm. He parted the kiss and shone his honey-brown eyes onto hers.

"Want some pie?"

"But of course," she smiled. He smiled back and, cutting her a slice, he took a piece on the fork and held it out to her. She laughed and ate it, her eyes closing slowly as she chewed it.

"You're such an amazing cook, Leonard," she took the fork from him and got another piece of pie and ate it. McCoy chuckled. "You're just saying that."

"You know I'm not lying," Serena put the fork down and scooted towards him and cuddled onto his chest. McCoy sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence for a few moments, just savoring the precious time they had together. Serena sighed as she heard his steady heartbeat through his Starfleet uniform shirt and the rise and fall of his chest. She felt at ease when she felt his fingers run through her hair and twirl it at the end. She watched him do so from the corner of her eye and noticed the pinky ring he wore. She's noticed it before but never asked him the significance of the ring. It was simple in design; a golden shank that held a bright blue stone.

She reached out for his hand and twirled the ring around his pinky with her fingers. "Leonard, why do you wear this ring?" she glanced at him, meeting his eyes. "If it's ok to ask,"

"Of course it's ok to ask; there's no harm in askin'," he chuckled and slipped the ring off and handed it to her to see. "It's been passed on in my family after one of my great grandfathers won it in a poker game or so my father told me," he started. "Then my father gave it to my mom when they got married."

"Then how'd you end up with it?" she asked as she studied the stone. McCoy sighed. "My mom gave it to me when she died."

Her head snapped up to meet his eyes. Her eyebrows ceased. "Leonard, I'm so sorry; I didn't know."

"It's ok darlin', it happened a long time ago," he kissed her temple in reassurance. Serena blinked but looked down at the ring again with a small smile. "It's beautiful though," she ran her forefinger over the blue stone. "Is the stone real?"

She felt him tense up at the question, which made her look up. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a doctor not a jeweler."

She laughed at this and slid it back onto his left pinky. She then cuddled up on him again and McCoy proceeded to put his arm around her again. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. With his thumb, he spun the ring on his pinky. She meant no harm with the question but it still makes him nervous at hearing it. It brings him memories he wishes he could forget, but with Serena cuddled up at his chest, a smile formed on his lips that made those memories fade away.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's been a while since we've sat down and had a drink," Uhura sighed as she straightened her dress. Serena nodded. "Yeah, we never have time; today's just one of those days I guess."

"Thankfully," Uhura smiled. Suddenly, a waiter came over to their table with a tray. He placed Uhura's tropical drink in front of her. He then placed a glass cup with ice in front of Serena and took a bottle of some kind of golden liquid and poured it into her cup until Serena held out her hand, silently saying it was enough. When the waiter left, Uhura eyes her friend bring the drink to her lips and drink a bit of it, wincing in the process.

"Is that Tennessee Whiskey?" she asked with a broad smirk. Serena smiled. "Problem?"

"Dr. McCoy's habits are getting to you," she laughed. "Next thing you know, you'll start doing that eyebrow thing he does."

Serena smirked and raised her eyebrow in a perfect arch.

"Fascinating," Uhura said with a stern expression. Serena burst into laughter. "Good one!"

Uhura laughed and sipped her drink through the straw. "So how's life with the doctor?"

"He's the stereotypical 'southern gentlemen' to say the least," Serena smiled softly as she drank the whiskey in her cup. "He's really sweet."

"Really? Because he was yelling at Spock when I came up to the bridge this morning," she joked.

"He's sweet to me," Serena corrected herself. "But it's ironic how we're dating the two men on this starship that can't stand each other."

"Yeah…" Uhura trailed off as she slurped her drink. Serena smirked. "We should have a double date."

Uhura glanced at her with a shocked expression. Serena saw this and shrugged, her smirk failing to cease. "Why not? It'll be fun!"

"It does sound like fun," Uhura laughed. "But what do we do?"

"I have a deck of cards, we can play poker," Serena suggested. Uhura nodded excitably. "Yes, and I'll get some poker chips."

"Alright, so when? Tomorrow?" Serena asked. Uhura looked up in thought. "I'll see if I can get Spock out of the bridge and come; I'll call you,"

"Ok, perfect," Serena beamed happily.

**o.O.o**

"Darlin', what's this about again?" McCoy asked as Serena led him through the corridors of the ship. Serena grinned. "It's a surprise; just be patient."

"Oh alright," McCoy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else. Serena came up to him a few hours ago in sickbay asking him when his shift ended. When he told her, she said she had a surprise for him at the recreation room. He's curious to know what this surprise is, but it makes him uneasy considering she made him swear that he won't storm out of the room.

They approached the recreation room and once they stepped in, Serena led him to a booth on the far left of the room. McCoy's eyes widened when he saw sitting at the booth was Kirk, Uhura and Spock.

"The captain decided to tag along," Uhura shrugged as Serena approached. Serena smiled. "Here to see the show, captain?"

"Please, we're off duty; call me Jim," Kirk smiled. Serena nodded, but McCoy frowned at Spock.

"Why's he here?" he gestured at the Vulcan. Spock raised an eyebrow. "I'm here because Nyota wanted to participate in what is called a 'double date',"

McCoy shot a look at his girlfriend, who gave him an innocent smile and sat down at the booth. "Stop being such a killjoy, Leonard."

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. Kirk clapped his hands. "Alright; how about some Texas holdem? I'll be the dealer,"

"Texas holdem huh?" McCoy relaxed against his seat, throwing his arm over the backrest of the booth and placing his ankle on his other leg's knee. "You know how to play that Spock?"

"I've read the instructions; it's quite simple," Spock replied sternly. McCoy squinted at Spock, before eyeing the captain. "Deal the cards Jim."

The game was fun at first. Using the poker chips Uhura brought, everyone placed bets and Jim dealt the cards which to everyone's surprise, he knew how to shuffle with skill. The first few hands, the game was just that: _a game_. However, as time progressed, the doctor and the first officer began to take the game way too seriously, causing Uhura and Serena to pull out of the game. To keep it going, Kirk kept dealing the cards and for his amusement, ordered another round of drinks. Spock doesn't drink alcohol, but McCoy would drink, although still remained sober enough to argue with the Vulcan.

"I raise the bet," McCoy tossed the chips into the middle. Spock assessed the situation. He then raised an eyebrow. "Dr. McCoy, I believe you're drinking too much."

"My ass I am," McCoy glared at him and nodded at the center of the table. "What's your bet?"

"I bet 600," he placed the stack of chips at the middle.

"You're bluffing," McCoy glared at him. Spock shook his head. "Vulcans do not bluff; besides, it's obvious you're the one bluffing,"

"My ass I'm bluffing,"

"Yes, you've referred to your ass numerous times, doctor,"

Kirk, Serena and Uhura snickered at their ridiculous quarrel and the fact that Spock just said 'ass'. Kirk cleared his throat. "Show the cards, let's see who was bluffing."

McCoy held out his cards with a smirk. "Full house, what do you have?"

Spock calmly spread the cards of the table. "Royal flush,"

"Son of a—" McCoy tossed his cards on the table in frustration. Serena laughed and patted his chest. "Calm down Leonard, it's a game."

He groaned and downed the last of his drink. "You win Spock, I give up."

"That is the logical thing to do doctor; your chances of winning against me are extremely slim."

"You love to bait me don't you?" McCoy crossed his arms over his chest. Spock merely raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

**o.O.o**

"Green blooded hobgoblin…" Bones grumbled as he entered his quarters. Serena followed close behind. She didn't want to leave him alone in his state.

"Leonard, calm down," Serena laughed as she approached him. He smiled softly and leaned down, kissing her. Serena giggled at the taste of Tennessee whiskey on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him while she caressed his neck with her hands.

"Leonard, it's pretty late; get ready for bed," she whispered as he nuzzled her neck. He sighed heavily. "Alright darlin', I'll be right back,"

He walked into the bathroom and turning on the water faucet, he cupped his hands under the water and splashed his face with it. Afterwards, he quickly brushed his teeth and changed into a plain white t-shirt and stayed in his grey boxer shorts. He walked out of the bathroom only to see Serena getting his bed ready for him. He smiled warmly at this and walked over. Serena saw him and blushed.

"I made the bed for you," she said from lack of anything else to say. Bones smiled. "Thank you, darlin',"

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Serena smiled and tiptoed, kissing him softly. McCoy pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. "Don't leave, stay with me."

"You want me too?" she asked. He nodded. "Stay."

"Ok," Serena nodded. "But I don't have anything to sleep in."

McCoy blinked and pulled away from their embrace. He looked through one of his drawers and pulled out another shirt like the one he had on. He turned and tossed it to her. Serena held out the shirt and glanced at him with a small smile. "Turn around, and don't peek."

"Darlin', I'm a doctor," McCoy raised an eyebrow. "When I peek, it's in the line of duty."

Serena giggled at this and once he turned, she quickly started to slide out of her uniform. Out of curiosity, Bones slowly turned his head just to catch a glimpse of her in cute, light purple panties and her flawless bare back. He held back a frustrated sigh and turned around when she put his shirt on.

"Ok done," he heard her voice. McCoy turned and smiled at her. He liked what he saw; she looked good in his shirt. She felt a bit uncomfortable at his gaze and pulled down at his shirt. "Leonard?"

"Sorry," he chuckled and gestured at the bed. "Let's go to bed,"

The couple got into the bed and Serena giggled when McCoy brought her close as he threw the sheets over their bodies. She sighed and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Computer, lights out," McCoy said. The computer beeped and the lights went out. As he shifted a bit to get comfortable, she felt her lips press against his jawline.

"Good night, Leonard," her small voice whispered in the darkness. He smiled softly. "Good night darlin',"


	9. Chapter 9

The day was as any other onboard the USS _Enterprise_. The officers on duty bustled around, getting their jobs done; whatever they may be. Down in Engineering, the officers worked hard to keep the ship running perfectly.

Serena Marshall was one of these officers. She was tucked under some kind of machinery trying to find what was causing it to malfunction. Once she did, she reached into her tool box which was set next to her and began to tend to the broken and burnt wire.

"Lieutenant Marshall's over der," a Scottish accented voice said; none other than Montgomery Scott.

Serena was curious and continued to listen as she worked on the wires.

"Don't worry Scotty, I won't keep her long," said another male voice. It sounded familiar and since he called Mr. Scott 'Scotty', that means he's one of the senior officers. Serena however, had a small hunch on who it was.

Serena turned her head and saw from where she was a pair of boots walking up next to the machine she worked on. "Lieutenant?" the same voice called out.

Serena pulled herself from underneath the machine only to look up at none other than the ship's captain. She smiled and tossed her tools aside as she stood up on her feet. "Yes, captain?"

"It's about Bones," Kirk said. Serena morphed a confused look as she wiped her hands with a rag. Judging by the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, it's not bad news. Still, it worried her a bit.

"Did something happen?" she asked. Kirk shook his head. "Nah, he's the usual; he never changes,"

"So, why did you want to see me, sir?" she asked, still confused. The captain smirked and looked around to make sure no one was overhearing. He then glanced back at her. "I don't know if you know this but Bones' birthday is next week."

"It is?" Serena's eyes widened. "I can't believe he didn't tell me!"

"Well now you know," he chuckled. "And that being said I wanted you to help me set something up for him. Uhura's already in on it and she's convincing Spock to help out."

"Of course but what do you have in mind?" she asked. She knows Leonard doesn't like big extravaganzas and much less when he's the center of attention.

"I still haven't gotten that far yet," he smiled meekly. "I was going to ask you if you had any suggestions."

"Well, he's not much of a partyer," Serena looked up in thought but smiled. "But I can find out if he wants to do anything in particular."

"Great! Try to find out because if I start to question him he'll know I'm up to something," he rolled his eyes. Serena laughed. "It's no problem captain, I'll report back to you when I find out."

"You do that," he patted her shoulder. "Good luck, lieutenant."

Serena nodded and watched the captain towards the turbolift. It didn't surprise her to see him glance back at a girl that happened to walk by him at the moment. She rolled her eyes and crawled under the machinery once again. Leonard's birthday is next week and he didn't tell her anything! She doesn't blame him though, considering how he is. He's so humble and selfless. However, Serena was determined to find out if he wanted anything and if she can't do that, she'll figure something out.

**o.O.o**

"Hey Leonard," Serena smiled softly as she walked into his quarters. The doctor was slouched on his couch, his eyes half open. He yawned. "Hey there darlin'…"

"Tired?" she sat down next to him and hugged his torso. He wrapped an arm around her and rested his cheek on top of her head. "A bit; I haven't had a break for a while."

"You poor thing," she planted a soft kiss on his lips. Said lips spread into a smile. He leaned into her and kissed her gently. She giggled into the kiss and pulled away playfully.

"Hey now, don't be like that," his southern drawl came out a bit as he nuzzled her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as she said, "You know, today I was thinking about how long it's been since I've gone swimming."

"Hmm?" he hummed in curiosity. She nodded. "It's been so long since I've gone swimming; I remember my parents used to take me and my brother to Lake Michigan."

"How long has it been?" he asked. Serena shrugged. "About six years."

McCoy whistled in amazement. Serena laughed. "What about you? Don't you have something you miss from good ole Georgia?"

"Oh I miss a lot of things from Georgia," he chuckled as he kissed her forehead. Serena played with his soft brown hair. "Anything in particular?"

He remained quiet for a bit before he chuckled. "I miss line dancin'."

"Line dancing?" she questioned. McCoy nodded with a smile. "I used to go to clubs and dance all night long," he laughed. "My mom would slap me when I went missing the whole night but it was worth it."

"You? Going to a club and dancing?" Serena raised an eyebrow with a suspicious smirk. "That's hard to believe."

"Hey, I know how to have fun you know," he shrugged. "But after I…" he trailed off before speaking again, "signed up for Starfleet, I never went dancing again."

"Oh ok," Serena smiled and kissed him. McCoy sighed heavily as she felt her cuddle onto his chest. He almost let it slip out. He actually hasn't gone dancing since he got married to that...thing. And after the divorce, he was left with nothing and signed up for Starfleet. He doesn't want to tell her about his past; not yet. In reality, he doesn't want to talk about it—he _hates_ talking about it.

"Leonard?" Serena called out to him. He blinked and looked down. She blinked. "You ok?"

"Of course darlin'," he brushed a strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear. "What makes you say that?"

"You were tense."

"I'm just tired," he smiled. "Don't worry darlin'."

**o.O.o**

"Captain?"

Captain Kirk raised an eyebrow and turned his command chair towards the turbolift behind him. Standing there was Serena. He raised his eyebrows in a gesture and she understood, nodding her head.

"Lieutenant Uhura and Mr. Spock, will you come with me for a minute?" Kirk cleared his throat as he stood from his chair. Without a word, the two officers stood from their consoles and followed the captain and the engineering lieutenant into the turbolift.

"Well?" Kirk asked. Serena smiled. "You'll never guess."

"What?" Uhura asked. Serena laughed. "Country line dancing,"

"Well I'll be damned," Kirk chuckled. "Bones _does_ know how to have fun."


	10. Chapter 10

"Leonard!" said a distant but familiar voice. McCoy heard himself groan as the voice called out to him again, this time a bit closer, "Leonard, wake up!"

The doctor opened his eyes, thankful that the lights were dim so his eyes didn't have to adjust so much. However, when his vision did adjust, all he saw was Serena's gorgeous face, making a sleepy smile grace his handsome features.

"Hey there, darlin'," he croaked as he rested an arm over her waist. "What are you doin' in here…?" he trailed off and eyed the door. "And how'd you get in here?"

"I'm an engineer," Serena laughed. "I know how to pick the security lock."

"Of course you do," he sighed and closed his eyes. However, Serena lightly tapped his cheek, making him rouse again. "What's the matter?" he whined.

"You know what day it is on Earth today?" she asked with a smile. McCoy's eyes squinted as he thought about it. However, he was still in a sleepy haze, so he shrugged, "I don't know."

"It's your birthday today," she said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "How can you forget that?"

His eyebrow rose in its signature way as something in his mind clicked. Today was his damned birthday—he completely forgot. How did she know?

"How'd you know today was my—"

"Captain Kirk," she laughed. McCoy rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Damn it Jim."

"Do you not like your birthday or something?" Serena pretended to be mad at him but her smile gave it away. The doctor chuckled, "No, it's just I don't want you knowing I'm turning 41,"

"That's nothing to be ashamed about," Serena kissed him sweetly. "Besides, you're a gorgeous 41-year old gentleman."

"Aww, why thank you darlin'," he chuckled. "And can I ask why you're waking me at this godforsaken hour?"

"Stop exaggerating; it's only eleven hundred," Serena told him. "And I'm waking you up because we got something planned out for you."

"Who's we?" he asked, frowning in curiosity. Serena smiled. "Me, the captain, Nyota and Mr. Spock,"

"That hobgoblin's in on it too? I wonder how much he's getting paid," he grumbled. The girl in his bed laughed at his bitterness and wrapped her arms around him. "Happy birthday Leonard,"

"Thank you, darlin'," he hugged her tightly. "What's this 'something' you have planned for me?"

Just as he said this, the intercom of the entire ship beeped on. Captain Kirk's voice fed through, "Good evening crew, this is your captain with a very important announcement,"

"Oh god no," McCoy muttered. Serena only giggled silently as the captain continued.

"The Enterprise has just docked on Starbase 12 so everyone is free to beam onboard the base and take a shore leave for the rest of the night,"

"Huh, that sounds good," McCoy nodded.

"And if you see our Chief Medical Officer, Dr. McCoy, please wish him a happy birthday; he's 41 today; have a wonderful shore leave—you all deserve it for your hard work. Kirk out,"

"Bastard," the doctor grumbled. Serena took this chance to slip away from him and get off the bed. His eyes trailed over her body, noticing she wasn't wearing her Starfleet uniform. Instead, she wore a white shirt under a purple plaid button up shirt that was rolled up to her elbows, tight jeans and flat ankle boots that were laced.

"What are you wearin'?" he couldn't help but ask, although the smile on his face showed he liked what he was seeing. Serena smirked at him. "I'm on shore leave, and so are you," she reached for the end of his bed and tossed him a light blue button down shirt. "So get dressed."

He did as he was told and wore what she'd put out for him; the blue button down shirt, jeans and his Starfleet boots. Serena smiled as he walked out his bathroom buttoning up the last of his shirt. She approached him and took the liberty of buttoning the last two buttons.

"You look nice," Serena told him. He chuckled. "Well I feel strange; it's been a while since I've worn regular clothes."

She smiled up at him, meeting his eyes. He smiled too, but their eye contact was intense. It was only until she looked away, probably out of shyness, and took his hand, leading him to the door. Once they walked out, they walked through the corridors of the ship. The officers that happened to walk by them bid the doctor a happy birthday and McCoy thanked them but was a bit uncomfortable. However, Serena's smile lightened up his mood and made the attention he dreaded quite tolerable. Despite this, Serena only told him that they were going to the transporter room to meet up with the captain, Uhura and Spock. As much as he didn't want to go on that blasted transporter, he couldn't find the heart to say no.

They soon entered the transporter room. In there was Jim, wearing a regular t-shirt, unbuttoned jacket, jeans and black shoes. Spock was standing to his right wearing a white dress shirt with a brown jacket, black pants and matching shoes, no doubt it was clothing picked out by Uhura, who stood next to him wearing a loose grey top, jeans and heeled boots.

"There he is!" Jim smiled holding up one hand. His other hand was suspiciously held behind his back but McCoy didn't notice as he frowned at him. "Don't think that I'm not pissed off that you told the entire ship it was my birthday."

"Don't be a party pooper Bones," Kirk patted his back. "Happy birthday!"

"I also wish you a 'happy birthday', doctor," Spock said sternly. McCoy raised an eyebrow and pointed a thumb at him. "When're we gonna celebrate his birthday?"

"Vulcans do not celebrate birthdays," Spock informed. McCoy nodded. "Then that should be interesting, wouldn't it?"

They walked up onto the transport pads, where Kirk smiled at Scotty, who was at the console. "Scotty, when you're done beaming us down there's a Scottish pub in the Starbase if you wanna go check it out."

"Aye, captain," he smiled. Kirk nodded. "Beam us down to the coordinates I gave you and Bones—" he held out the hand that was behind his back which held a light brown cowboy hat and placed it on his head. "You'll need that."

"For what?" he took it off and studied it. "What's this all about?"

"Scotty?" Kirk called out and the Scottish man nodded. "Aye,"

The five officers began to dematerialize before appearing again on the starbase. McCoy looked around at his surroundings and his eyes slowly began to widen when he realized where he was. This starbase was for tourists and Starfleet officers on shore leave. In this specific section however was a country nightclub, like the ones he used to go to. There was a band playing a jumpy song and on the dance floor, people were dancing in perfect sync. McCoy couldn't believe it.

"I'll be damned," the doctor placed the hat back on his head. Serena smiled. "You like the surprise, Leonard?"

He looked down and playfully glared at her. He reached out for her but she stepped away from him laughing as he chuckled, "This was all your idea you little rascal!"

"Let's go get drinks," Uhura suggested. Jim nodded. "Good idea."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, I've been getting a lot of people telling me Karl Urban has brown/hazel eyes and I know! It's a mistake on my part and I'm sorry for it. I've fixed all the chapters though; I promise not to make the mistake again! Thank you all for your continued support!**

**o.O.o**

At the bar, Kirk ordered drinks for them and ordered Spock a club soda since he refused to drink alcohol. As McCoy washed down his whiskey, he glanced at the dance floor. It's been so long since he's had a good time like he used to when he was a young man. He felt happy though; that his friends would do this for him and the fact that Serena coaxed the idea out of him just amused him to no end.

"These are some old songs," Uhura commented as she sat on a bar stool. "They haven't played anything from this century."

"I wish they didn't play anything from this century," McCoy placed his cup on the counter. "The classics are the best."

"You're so old-fashioned Bones," Kirk laughed. McCoy glared at him, but Serena smiled. "Don't listen to the captain, Leonard; being old-fashioned is a good thing."

The captain laughed and fixed his jacket. "Well, you guys have a good time," he started and glanced across the bar where two young women sat, talking to each other. "I'm going to have my own good time."

As he walked away, Uhura rolled her eyes, remember the day she met the reckless captain. "We might be pulling him out of a bar fight so heads up,"

"Let's hope he doesn't get into any trouble," McCoy sighed heavily and glanced at Spock, "Why don't you go babysit him, Spock?"

"Your attempt at humor is lost on me doctor," he said with a raised eyebrow. The doctor rolled his and took Serena's hand. He led her to the dance floor where everyone was doing the line dance as if they'd choreographed it for months but just as they approached, the song ended. Almost instantly however, another started and McCoy recognized the song instantly.

"Watermelon Crawl," he recalled with a grin. "Just follow along darlin', this one's easy."

"I hope it is; I have no idea what to do," she laughed. The two jumped into the crowd just as the song started.

"_I was drivin' through Georgia in late July_

_On a day hot enough to make the devil sigh_

_I saw a homemade sign writtin' in red _

_Rhine county watermelon festival ahead_,"

Like McCoy said, the dance steps were easy and by the second time they repeated the steps, Serena was already dancing in par with him. She was amazed at how good of a dancer he was; at least at this type of dance. Despite not doing this in a long time like he'd told her, he seemed to be pouring his heart into the dance steps. He was indeed having fun and she was happy to see him like this.

"You're pretty good at this, darlin'," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She smiled. "Look who's talking."

"I'm not _that_ good," he rolled his eyes, a smirk adorning his handsome features. Serena tiptoed and put her arms around his neck, kissing the corner of his lips teasingly. "Yes you are; you were practically leading the whole dance."

"I guess you're right," he chuckled.

McCoy didn't know how long he was on that dance floor with Serena. He didn't even have to go for a second drink at the bar. He enjoyed teaching Serena the steps and holding her close. She made him so happy; he felt so full with her. Every time she flashed that sweet smile of hers, it made his heart flutter. And the slow dance the band played just made him feel so much at ease.

"Something wrong?" he felt a hand touch his cheek. He blinked as his eyes met hers. He shook his head. "Just thinkin',"

"You've been thinking a lot lately," Serena cocked her head to the side as she played with the locks of hair on his forehead that stuck out from under his hat. "What's on your mind?"

He avoided her glance for a second, almost to collect his thoughts, before meeting her eyes again. His lips rose in a soft and genuine smile before he answered her, "I've just been thinking about you,"

He saw her blush but that sweet smile he loved so much showed itself. He chuckled as he continued, "Been thinkin' about you and how happy you make me."

"Really?" was the best possible reply she could muster up at the moment. He chuckled softly and nodded. "You make me so happy darlin'—and it's been a long time since I've been able to say that about anyone."

Serena looked down, still smiling at his sweet confession. He watched her and a small twinge of self-conscious fear racked his mind. However, when she brought her face up, that ridiculous fear he hates went away.

"You make me happy too Leonard," she said softly. He chuckled, almost nervously, and leaned into her. He pressed his lips against hers gently and a strange tingling sensation rose up in his belly and up his spine. But it wasn't a bad feeling; it felt right. However, when they parted their kiss, their eyes met. McCoy gulped silently as he looked into her dark brown eyes. It was as almost they knew each other's thoughts…he knew what was on her mind, and she knew what was in his mind.

He shivered when he felt her fingertips brush against the skin on the side of his neck as she played with the short hair behind his ear. "Do you want to go back to the _Enterprise_?" she whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

He felt his heart rate go up faster than a Vulcan's. However, he found his voice. "Do you want to?"

She only gave him a brief nod as her finger brushed his pulse point on his neck. He just wished she didn't notice how fast it must be beating. McCoy looked around. He saw Jim at the bar holding up a shot glass along with the two girls he'd walked up to when they first approached the bar. He then saw Uhura and Spock at the edge of the dance floor. Uhura was trying to teach Spock to dance, to no avail it seemed, since the Vulcan would only stare intently at her demonstration and then raise an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's just go; everyone seems busy," he said as he took her hand and led her off the dance floor. _And we're going to be busy too if this is going where I think its going._

The couple walked out of the country bar and into the starbase corridor. The corridors were lined with big, square windows that showed the millions of stars outside. Their eyes met—the memories of their first kiss flashed before their eyes.

McCoy whipped out his communicator. "Dr. McCoy to transporter room,"

"Ensign Wilson here,"

"Beam us both up," McCoy told him. Just as he placed the communicator pack in his pocket, the two were beamed up.


	12. Chapter 12

The two were beamed aboard the starship in mere seconds. After exiting the transporter room, they made their way down the corridors. The ship was very uncharacteristically empty and it felt strange to be walking without having to evade and weave around people. However, that was the last thing on McCoy and Serena's mind as they entered the doctor's quarters.

The automatic doors didn't even have a chance to fully close before their lips crashed in a heated kiss. Her hands slid up to his head, tossing the cowboy hat to the floor before running her fingers through his soft hair. He loved it when she did that, and it was obvious she knew. McCoy smirked into the kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist and another around her mid-back, pressing her flush against his body. He parted from the kiss momentarily, making her sigh as he spoke, "Computer, secure the door."

Once he heard the clunk from inside the door, he resumed their kiss. They could barely keep their hands off each other as they maneuvered themselves through his quarters in the midst of their heated lip-lock. They laughed as they accidently bumped into a wall and a lone chair that was in the room. However, they managed to reach their destination and McCoy gently placed her onto his bed. His lips then trailed onto her jawline and dipped into the crevice of her neck.

"Leonard…" she breathed and threw her head back. He smirked against her skin and reveled at how smooth it was as he planted soft kisses up her neck. Her hands withdrew from his hair and went for the buttons on his shirt. She began to swiftly unbutton his shirt as he went for her lips again, making her moan. He shivered when he felt her warm fingertips touch his rarely exposed chest. He felt his skin pucker in goose bumps as her hands touched his torso, trailing just below his collarbone and running down to his ribs.

He pulled away from the kiss and met her eyes. He smiled and stood up, never once breaking their eye contact as he slid his shirt off and tossed it aside. As he did this, Serena observed his chest. It wasn't perfectly sculpted or ripped but she didn't care; he's handsome as he is. And the little hair that scattered over his chest and abdomen was simply gorgeous. Serena plopped herself up on her elbows, kicked off her boots and wiggled up the bed, moving towards the middle.

McCoy watched her, a smirk gracing his features and his signature eyebrow raised. He chuckled, resting a knee on the bed. "And where do you think you're goin', darlin'?"

She laughed as he took her by her ankles and pulled her towards him. He chuckled and went for her neck again, earning a sigh from her as he spoiled her with soft kisses. He swiftly unbuttoned her shirt and sliding his hands behind her; he pulled her into a sitting position and slid the purple shirt off her shoulders. He smiled lovingly and kissed her before taking the hem of her white undershirt and pulling it over her head.

With new skin exposed, McCoy licked his lips and pressed a kiss to her collarbone and traveled lower. She weaved her fingers into his hair as he kissed the upper part of her breast that her bra didn't cover. He laid a kiss on the valley of her breasts before scattering kisses over her belly. She giggled at this, making him chuckle and look up at her as she flashed that beautiful smile of hers. He grinned and rose up to claim her lips in a soft and slow kiss. However, it soon became heated when their tongues became involved. They twisted and twirled in a passionate battle, making their body temperatures increase quickly. McCoy felt so tingly inside; he couldn't believe this was happening. It's been so long since he's felt loved.

Mid lip-lock, he reached behind her and unclipped her bra, tossing it aside carelessly to join the rest of the clothing on the floor. They both groaned at the feeling of their bare chests rubbing against each other, but McCoy gave out at extra moan when he felt her pelvis grind against his subconsciously.

"Serena," he breathed as he parted their kiss. They panted softly as he continued, running the backs of his fingers from her collarbone to her breast, "You're gorgeous."

She blushed at his words and he gave her a sweet smile before dipping his head down, taking a nipple into his mouth and worrying it with his teeth and tongue. Her gasp sent a pleasurable ripple through him that unsurprisingly settled at his pelvis. His hands groped and caressed the exposed skin on her hips and belly. Serena moaned again when he switched to her other breast and reveled at his touch. His hands were so smooth and touched her so confidently, so steadily and precise—he had the perfect hands for a surgeon.

He surprised her with a breathtaking kiss, pressing their bodies together as she felt him fondle with her jeans. He slid them off quite easily before parting from her completely, much to her displeasure. She watched him unbutton his own jeans and slide them off. She couldn't help but smirk at the tent formed in front of his boxer briefs.

A slight blush formed on his cheeks when he saw what she was smirking at but he chuckled, hovering over her again; taking her into his arms and settling her head where his pillows were.

"Comfy?" he asked with a smile. She nodded with a soft grin, caressing his clean shaven cheek. He took her hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss to her palm. She then wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling him down for more. His eyes widened in slight shock, but he smirked into the kiss. She was getting a bit impatient.

His hands traced her curves until he reached her panties. He hooked his thumbs into the waistline and slid them off her creamy legs. She whimpered. "Leonard, please…"

"Please what, darlin'?" he teased. She whimpered again, grinding her hips against his as she tugged at the waistline of his briefs. She earned a gasp from him. "Please,"

He chuckled and kissed her, his southern drawl escaping him as he spoke, "Relax darlin', we're gettin' there…"

She gasped when she felt one of his fingers run slowly up her slit. She trembled when he applied a bit of pressure to her now overly-sensitive clit. He smirked, meeting her eyes. "Someone's excited."

"You shouldn't…" she trailed off as she grinded her hips against his again, drawing a moan from him, "Be talking."

From here, he couldn't take it. He took off his last article of clothing, hissing at the feeling of the cool air in his dimly-lit quarters. He settled between her legs, hooking one of her legs around his waist before leaning down and kissing her. "Ready?"

"Yes," she whispered into his ear. He swallowed the lump at his throat as he pushed forward, slowly entering her warm cavern. They both groaned in union; Serena arched her back, pressing their torsos together as they joined. McCoy sighed into her neck as he fully sheathed himself into her, remaining still, feeling cozy within her. He grinded against her, earning gasps and ripples of pleasure.

"Leonard," she moaned as he drew himself out and slid back in, her natural lubricant making her walls silky. McCoy groaned and brought her close, wrapping his arms around her as he moved against her steadily. He moaned when her nails dug into his shoulder blades and shivered when he felt her warm breath against his neck. He continued to move leisurely, giving their hands a chance to hold onto any part of their bodies that helped them ride this pleasurable experience.

"Serena, darlin'…" he whispered as he picked up his pace. "Darlin', you're beautiful."

She arched her back against him, the grinding of their chests becoming unbearable. He dipped his head and caught a nipple in his mouth, licking and suckling. She cried out his name, running her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. He then met her eyes, resting his forehead against hers as they moved together. His hands tightened at her hips which in turn made her legs tighten around his waist and her nails to scratch at his back. He felt her walls tighten around him, he saw her pupils dilate, he felt her squirm under him and a barely noticeable blush rose at her chest. She was close.

He kissed her deeply, forcing his tongue into her mouth and intertwined it with hers. She moaned heartily as she arched her back, trembling as she came hard. He groaned as he kept thrusting, feeling her warm fluid coat him. He gave her one final thrust, burying himself as deeply as he could go before shuddering as he released himself in her. She shivered at the feel of his warmth spread throughout her before sighing.

Panting, he looked down at her; holding himself up with his arms to avoid crushing her under his weight. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips as he pulled himself out. He nuzzled his face into neck and collapsed next to her, pulling her against him on her side with his arms protectively around her waist.

"Darlin'," he managed, kissing her forehead. "You alright?"

"That was amazing, Leonard," she kissed his collarbone and met his eyes. She caressed his cheek lovingly. "And I…I love you."

His heart pounded against his chest at her words and his arms around her tightened even more so. "I love you too darlin'," he smiled softly. "I love you so much."


	13. Chapter 13

Squirming a bit, McCoy yawned as he opened his sparkling hazel eyes. His abdomen felt sore as he tried to shift on his bed but he smiled sleepily upon knowing why. He turned his head to the side and smiled softly upon seeing her sleeping like an angel, curled up under the sheets they shared. Her breathing was even and slow meaning she was still very much asleep.

He turned on his side and observed her, his smile failing to cease. She looked so peaceful, so utterly beautiful. His heart throbbed when he remembered her words; those gentle words that flew from her lips as they cuddled after their passionate night together.

He smiled and reached out for her, tucking a lock of her wavy hair behind her ear. She shifted in her sleep slightly and made an incoherent sound. He chuckled softly at this.

A beeping sound suddenly echoed through the room softly. McCoy sighed heavily, frowning as he glanced over his shoulder at a communicator on his nightstand. He glanced back at Serena, who seemed oblivious to the sound and continued to reside in her sleep.

McCoy turned onto his back again and reached for the communicator, flipping it open. "McCoy here,"

"Bones…" a raspy, pouty voice fed through.

McCoy sighed as his eyebrows ceased. "What happened, Jim?"

"Bones…" he groaned again.

"Hangover?" he guessed. He glanced momentarily at Serena, who was still asleep, thankfully.

"Yes…" he whimpered. McCoy sighed. "How much did you drink, Jim?"

"I don't remember…"

"Figured," Bones rubbed his eyes and sighed softly.

"Where are you; you're not in sickbay. I walked all the way here and you're not here," he complained. "Damn it, Bones..."

"Ok, go into my office and open the left drawer. There's a blue bottle with green pills in it—take one of those and eat something unless you want a stomachache," he instructed him.

"Where did you go last night—you left the starbase before any of us did," he asked. McCoy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I…I came back to the ship with Serena—did you take the pill already; you sound like shit," he changed the subject. He rolled his eyes when he heard Jim laugh but then groan, probably from the headache. However, he practically sees the smirk on his face.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy; right Bones?" he said. McCoy found himself chuckling at his statement. "Take the pill and stop bothering me, will ya?"

"I heard you laugh," Jim said. "Looks like all you needed was a good tumble between the sheets."

"Go to hell," Bones rolled his eyes, stopping them on Serena, who was shifting a bit more than before. McCoy smiled as he watched her. "I gotta go Jim; and don't drink so much next time."

"When Vulcans laugh Bones," Jim said with a chuckle. McCoy closed the communicator and placed it back on the nightstand just as Serena cuddled up against his chest.

"Good morning," he greeted her, twirling her hair with his fingers. She looked up at him. "Good morning; who was that?"

"Jim; he had a hangover," McCoy rolled his eyes. Serena laughed, tracing random patterns on his chest. "He never changes."

"Never," he chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"If you're asking if I'm sore, a bit," she admitted. "But it's nothing to concern yourself over, _doctor_."

He turned his head towards her and matched her smirk with his. "That doesn't sound very convincing," he said. "Maybe I should give you a full body physical and see for myself."

"You wouldn't," Serena raised an eyebrow with a smirk. McCoy chuckled and brought her close to his chest. "I wouldn't? I'm a doctor; I have every right to do so."

She yelped when he groped her butt. He chuckled and kissed her softly. "I love you,"

Serena's eyes softened as she caressed his cheek. "I love you too, Leonard."


	14. Chapter 14

_Opening his eyes, McCoy sighed sleepily and ran a hand over his face. He slowly sat up on his bed and yawned, arching his back and cracking a few joints. His quarters were dim, which made his eyes quickly adjust. He turned his head to the side, smiling upon seeing the curves of a woman under the covers, which fell over her waist, exposing her smooth back to his sleepy eyes. _

_He said nothing as he reached for her, twirling her hair in his fingertips. His fingers then trailed gently over her bare shoulder. She stirred a bit, making him chuckle. Her head suddenly turned towards him, making two green orbs flash onto him._

**o.O.o**

McCoy awoke with a jump. His wide eyes stared into the darkness of his room, his chest heaved and his heart raced. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with a shaky sigh. He quickly looked to his side only to see no one in his bed.

"Damn it…" he whispered as he held his face in his hands. A sudden sound rang through his quarters, making him jump for the second time.

"Damn it!" he cried and looked toward his nightstand where his flashing chronometer was sounding its alarm for him to wake up. He frowned and switched it off. In the darkness of his room, he calmed his breathing. He hadn't had a dream like that for a while; a long while.

He sighed and kicked off the sheets. He stood and entered his bathroom, took a hot shower and brushed his teeth. He then walked out into his room and got dressed in his usual blue Starfleet shirt, black pants and boots. After neatly combing his hair, he walked out of his quarters and towards sickbay.

There wasn't much work in sickbay today other than the usual headaches and nausea and surprisingly a sprung wrist. He filled out paperwork and organized files like usual but despite all this, he felt a bit distant. He hated to admit it but the dream that woke him up this morning was still bothering him to no end. Those green eyes; he didn't have to see the face of the woman to know who it was…just those eyes.

"Eyes of the devil," he muttered under his breath as he placed a PADD into a cabinet in his office.

"The devil?" a voice asked. McCoy jumped for the third time today. He turned quickly and his eyes softened considerably upon seeing Serena standing there with a smirk. "Oh, hey there darlin'. You scared me."

"You were talking to yourself," she walked over and wrapped her arms around his torso. "You ok?"

"I'm fine but how'd you get in here without me noticing?" he glanced at the door before looking down at her. Her big brown eyes peered into his hazel ones with a mischievous spark. "You forget I'm an engineer."

"Right," he chuckled, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. Secretly, he felt relieved her eyes were a chocolate brown.

"You want to come to my quarters tonight and grab a drink?" she offered. He smiled at her as he nodded. "Of course, I'll call you when I finish my shift."

She smiled sweetly at him and leaned up on her tippy toes, pecking his lips. He smirked and leaned down for more, drawing a surprised giggle from her.

Suddenly, McCoy's communicator started to beep from his desk. Parting their kiss, McCoy reached for the communicator and flipped it open. "McCoy here,"

"Bones, you gotta come up to the bridge!" Kirk called out happily. "Spock's saying that in the next century there's a sixty percent chance that all doctors will be replaced by robots!"

McCoy sighed heavily while Serena bit her lip to avoid laughing. "Did he really say that or are you just lyin' and made that up so I'll go over there and argue with him?"

"Yes and no," he replied quickly before laughing. "I'm just messin' with you Bones."

"Yeah, I figured," McCoy rolled his eyes. All that was heard was the captain laughing through the communicator as McCoy closed it. The cantankerous doctor sighed heavily. "He's such a baby; sometimes I wonder how the hell he became the captain of this ship."

Serena laughed. "He's a captain when he needs to be just like you're a doctor when you need to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he smirked and took her by the waist, placing her onto his desk. She smiled and kissed his lips teasingly. "It's not supposed to mean anything, _doctor_,"

"You're temptin' me darlin' and I'm on the job—that's not a good idea," he chuckled. She giggled softly and played with his hair as he stood before her, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Can I ask you something, Leonard?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"Why does the captain call you 'Bones'?" she asked with blinking eyes. "For as long as I've known you, he never calls you 'doctor' or 'Leonard' or even 'McCoy'—it's just Bones."

He swallowed at the lump forming in his throat. Jim's called him Bones since their first meeting on that recruit shuttle heading for Starfleet academy.

"_**The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones…" **_

"Um, well…" McCoy stammered. "I…I don't know."

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

McCoy's eyebrows ceased. He didn't want to lie to her but what would she say if he told he was married before? He honestly didn't want her to leave him; that would depress him to no end. However, he figured that if he waited longer to tell her, it would get worse. He doubts she'll overreact but considering that their relationship has gotten serious—both physically and emotionally—so what's the problem?

"Alright, I'll tell you darlin'," he sighed heavily, which made her expression sadden. "Leonard?"

"It's kind of a long story," he admitted. "When I finish my shift I'll tell you everything."

"Is it bad?" she asked with wide eyes. He chuckled softly. "Nah, Jim calls me Bones out of love but there's a story behind it that you should know."

"Um, ok," Serena cocked her head and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "You can tell me when your shift ends."


	15. Chapter 15

Pacing his quarters, McCoy replayed his awful divorce in his head—and how to tell his story without letting his temper explode. He finished his shift about half an hour ago but decided to take that time to figure out how he was going to tell Serena; picking out the right words. Now, she was on her way and he paced anxiously. He knew she wouldn't overreact or be angry with him but it still unnerves him. He hates talking about the particular subject.

The ringing of the doorbell echoed through his quarters. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Come in."

The door opened and Serena stepped through. She smiled at him softly as she walked in. "Hey Leonard."

"Hi there, darlin'," he greeted her gently. It was apprehensive—at least for him. He fidgeted and ran a hand through his hair. Serena noticed his tension and approached him, placing her hands on his chest to comfort him. "Are you alright? You're tense."

"Sorry," he apologized with a soft chuckle. He gestured at the couch. "Sit down."

After she took a seat on the couch, he sat next to her and let out a soft sigh. He met her eyes and started, "Darlin', I want to be entirely truthful with you now that—you know—we're serious about each other…" he trailed off. Serena nodded understandably. "I understand, Leonard."

The doctor took a deep breath before speaking again. "I was married before I enlisted in Starfleet."

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't too long. "You were married?" she repeated, eyes wide. She seemed surprised, but was calm. He nodded. "I'm divorced now obviously and I haven't seen that woman since the papers became official."

"How long has it been since you were divorced?" she asked.

"Four years," he replied simply. Serena blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. "So you got divorced and then almost immediately joined Starfleet?" she cocked her head. "Why would you join Starfleet though? You hate space travel and you're an accomplished doctor."

"I had nowhere else to go. She took everything with that divorce—my house, my savings, my dad's inheritance…you know I was desperate when I signed up for something that operates in space," he said sadly, his shoulders slumped. "I still had my medical degree but what was I going to do until I got a job and where was I going to stay in the meantime? It was a tough time; I was depressed and I was angry and frustrated so I decided to sign up for Starfleet and take my anger out on that rather than how shit hit the fan in my marriage."

"Leonard, I'm so sorry," Serena told him softly, placing a hand on his. He glanced at her. "Thank you darlin', but trust me when I say I'm happy right now. If I didn't divorce I would've never met Jim or Spock…" he muttered that last part annoyingly, which made her giggle, but he turned her way and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "And I wouldn't have met you."

She blushed at this, which made him chuckle. "So you're not mad?"

"Of course not," Serena shook her head. "Why would I be mad? Things happen and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Thank you darlin'," he smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you took it well. It's a great load off my shoulders."

"I bet—I'm glad that you were honest with me," Serena smiled softly. McCoy sighed in relief, happy to see that she was so understanding. And what he told her is just the tip of the iceberg…but he'd rather not go into details and Serena isn't the type to push for answers. What happened is in the past and that's where it'll stay. What's important is the present.

He snuck a glance at her, only to see her looking at him fondly. They both laughed silently before Serena leaned in, planting a small kiss onto his lips. "So why does the captain call you Bones?"

"Because the day I met him on the shuttle I told him that the ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce and there was nothing left but my bones."

"And by what you're telling me, that was the truth," Serena smiled. McCoy chuckled. "I wish I was joking," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a close embrace. He rested his chin on the crown of her head while stroking her hair gently.

"You hungry, darlin'? I'll make you something if you want," he said softly, his fingers running through her hair again. She looked up at him and smiled almost shyly. "Peaches pie?"

"You love that pie, dontcha?" he shook his head with a smirk. She only laughed.


End file.
